You should be with me
by joyce1998
Summary: What if Campbell never forgave Maya and Tristan for what they did on Facerange and what if the new student Connor, in their French class started to take an interest in Maya? Ohhhh and lets not forget that its been five months of Maya getting picked on by the hockey team. Please give a chance, this is my first story and i want to know if i should continue it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maya's P.O.V

Five months, it's been five months since he said told Tristan and I that we will never be friends. I couldn't believe he just ended our friendship like that, I guess it didn't mean as much to him as it did to me. But that's in the past although his "family" seems to have a grudge towards me, which is why I try to stay away from them as much as possible.

Now here I am in French class waiting for Tristan so this dreadful hour could pass, hopefully he'll be here before Ca-spoke too soon, well at least he doesn't talk to me anymore so I don't have to deal with him. Come on Tristan, where are you?

"Hey Maya" I look up to see, Tristan? That's funny, I don't remember hearing him come in, I guess I was just to lost in my thoughts.

"Hey Tristan"

"Did you hear were getting a new student today? I heard he's very cute and his name is Connor."

"Ohhhhh really, does somebody have a new crush?" After Campbell he said wasn't going to like anyone else until he was positive that they were the one but I still like to tease him in a friendly way.

"No Maya, I already told you I'm not looking for someone."

Right then a guy with icy blue eyes came threw the door, he had brown hair and he wasn't the tallest boy around but he was tall enough.

"Tristan, who's that?"

"That my friend, is Connor."

Connor started to scan around the room, probably to get a vibe on this place. I looked down, and then started to get my stuff out for class when I saw someone sit down beside me out of the corner of my eyes. I looked to my left and saw Connor? I did a quick scan of the classroom and noticed there was lots of empty seats left why did he choose to sit next to me?

"Hi I'm Connor, I'm new here and I thought why not make friends with the cute girl."

I blushed and looked down; nobody's ever called me cute before. Well somebody who wasn't Tori or Tristan or family.

"Hi I'm Maya" I hoped I didn't sound to shy; I don't want him to think I'm nervous or scared or something. Ohh gosh I'm rambling in my head.

"Well Maya, what's a pretty girl like you sitting all alone?"

Alone? I turned around looking for Tristan but he went to the other side of the classroom giving me a thumbs up.

"I was sitting with my friend but I guess he got tired of me and went away."

"Then I guess you'll have to settle for me then, won't you?"

"Yeah I guess"

Campbell's P.O.V

I sat down in the back of the room watching Maya and that guy talking. I still can't believe what her and Tristan did but I think I may have reacted a little harsh when I told them that we would never be friends. I think my team took it even farther when they started to trip her in the hallways or when they called her names. I thought she liked me like I like her but I guess not, I mean I wouldn't like me either if my team was doing those things to me and nobody did anything to stop it. Maybe if I try to talk to her again we could be friends. I'll talk to her after class, yeah that's what I'll do. I just hope she can forgive me.

Maya's P.O.V

Finally class is over so I can talk to Tristan. I don't understand why he just left me like that, its not like I'm going to start dating him. I mean we just met! I was almost at my locker when I felt someone brush my shoulder. I didn't pay much attention to it because they probably didn't realize that they did it. As I was putting in my combination to my locker someone stood beside me.

"Hey M."

Why is he talking to me, he shouldn't be talking to me. I got to get out of here as fast as possible before his teammates come and start bothering me.

"Hi" I said flatly getting my lunch and other necessities. I was putting the rest of my stuff in my locker when,

"Hey look over there, rookies starting to get in on all the fun."

I quickly shut my locker and was right about to start walking down the hall when someone pushed me against a locker. I looked to see Dallas there with his friends behind him.

"What shall we do today?" I was scared for the answer, hoping someone would come help me before it was to late. I was right about to say something when someone spoke instead.

" Hey! What are you doing to her?!" I looked over to see Connor. I hope he doesn't get hurt I mean he is new and all; he doesn't need to get into this.

"Non of your business Newbie, now get lost."

"OK I will, with Maya." With that he pushed passed everyone, got me and carried me away with arm around me.

"Are you ok Maya?"

"Yeah thank you Connor." I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Campbell's P.O.V

As Maya was walking down the hall with what's his name, I started to feel slight jealousy when she gave him that kiss on the cheek. That should have been me! Why didn't I do anything to help her? Then again I never did anything to help her when my team started picking on them. I guess I should just head to lunch now and deal with the Maya situation another time.

Maya's P.O.V

I was sitting down eating my lunch when Tori came screaming up to me with Tristan not to far behind.

"Maya, did you hear about the party being held tonight? We tots have to go and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Where's the party being held?"

"At somebody's house, I don't know who but Tristan's brother told us about it."

"Tori, I'm not going to the party probably more Ice Hounds will be there and I don't feel like being bothered when I don't have to be."

"Come on Maya it'll be fun, you can't let those Ice Hounds stop you from going to events. I'll even help you get ready and we can go together that way you won't be alone."

"Alright fine but if I want to go home early you have to promise you'll take me home."

"Fine Maya, but I promise you, we will have fun."

"Whatever you say Tor, I got to go get my stuff from my locker now for class see you later."

I can't believe that I just agreed to go to that party with Tori. For all I know is that an Ice Hound could be hosting it. Maybe when I get there I'll see someone that I know and hang out with them because I know Tori is going to ditch me as soon as she sees Zig or someone else.

Campbell's P.O.V

As I was entering the cafeteria, I over heard Maya saying that she would be going to the party I'm hosting tonight. I wonder if she knows I'm hosting it? Probably not since she agreed to go but that may be the chance I get to talk to her with out my team coming to interrupt. Maya Matlin, you have no idea what's coming your way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't posted this chapter yet. I've just been so busy with school and a bunch of tests. -_- So much studying, but I will try to post more often so the wait isn't as long. So sad that Degrassi is over until the new year

Maya's P.O.V

When I got home after school, I started to regret my decision on going to that party with Tori. I mean when she gets here she's not gonna let me wear just anything, she'll want to give me a makeover too which means no fun for me. I don't even know when this party is starting or ending, all I know is that Tori could have me there until everyone else leaves. She should be here any minute so we can get ready to go. Might as well just take a little nap until she gets here.

~Ding Dong~

So much for my nap. "Hey Tor."

"Hey Maya, so the party starts at 8 and its 4 now. So that gives us 4 hours to get ready. Now go take a shower while I find something for you to wear."

"Just what I wanted you to do" I mumbled while going up the stairs to my room

Tori's P.O.V 

Once Maya was out of my sight and I heard the shower start, I ran into her room looking for that blue dress I made her buy a while ago. It's so pretty; it stops right before her knees, its strapless, and it makes her eyes pop. She looks so beautiful in it, I hope when Campbell sees her; he won't be stupid and ignore her. If he does ignore her, there's always plan B which is getting my cousin Connor to flirt with her whenever Campbell's around or doing cute little things. Yes I know the party is at Campbell's place but if I told Maya that she would have said no right away and wouldn't have changed her mind. Also Connor is my Cousin and has a girlfriend but when I told them about Maya's situation they said they would do anything for true love, which is why he is going to be at that party tonight also. Even though Campbell doesn't speak to Maya, by the time I'm done with them he won't be able to shut up.

Maya's P.O.V

Once I was done my shower I saw Tori sitting on my bed with a blue dress that I bought a while back, I never had an occasion to wear so it was at the back of my closet, I was surprised that she even found it seeing the amount of stuff in there.

"Maya! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to find that dress? You really have to organize that closet of yours, I could have been sucked into another world and never came back!"

Tori, always being dramatic about everything. I guess that's why she is one of my best friends; she brings out my wild side.

"Tori, I highly doubt that you would have been sucked into another world, but your right I do need to clean up my closet a bit."

"That's right missy, now get ready, I still have to fix your hair and makeup. You also wanted to do some homework right? Before we go so you don't have to do it all later?"

"Yes Tori." I was so right about the makeover.

Tori's P.O.V.

After Maya put on the dress and I did her hair and makeup, she looked so stunning.

"Ok Maya I'm done, you can open your eyes now."

"Ohhh my gosh Tori, I look amazing! Thank you, I wouldn't even look this way if it wasn't for you."

"Yes you would Maya. Your still you in there."

"Thanks Tor, you always know what to say"

"No problem Maya. Its 6 now so lets do some homework and then go."

While we were doing our homework, I kept sneaking in texts to Connor to make sure he knew where he was going. I would keep looking at Maya to make sure she didn't notice anything or else she would want to know who I was texting.

~One long hour an a half later~

"Ok Maya, its time to go."


End file.
